Any Price
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: Femslash, Alice/Bella Pairing. No Lemons, just a fluffy love story, with some angst, drama and fun thrown in. Set after Edward Leaves in New Moon and Bella grieves October through January. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My first attempt at a femslash. I have read several great ones on this site, and am inspired to write one myself. This is rated M but I am not going to write any lemons, just rating it M because it will deal with what some would consider controversial realtionship issues. One of the big appeals for me for this pairing is Bella was such a caring giving person who always puts what others need above herself, and Alice is just awesome, so I am going to make them kiss a lot... Now Borrowing from Stephenie But of course not claiming any ownership of these characters at all, just borrowing the wonderful characters she created. Please show your appreciation of her and buy additional copies of the books, as I have and give them as gifts to someone who has not read them yet!

I am starting my story off at one of the most powerful points in the whole saga, when I turned to these pages my heart sunk, and I felt the despair and pain right along with Bella.

Prologue:

October

November

December

January


	2. Chapter 2

Time Passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

-Stephenie Meyer New Moon Chapter 4.

Bpov

Charlie and I had it out today, He threatened to send me to live with Mom, I refused, and promised to make more of an effort. I do not know what I am going to do, if the pain will ever get better, or if I am forever damned to live this shell of a life.

I have had a lot of time for introspection, and I think what I am most upset about is how completely and utterly deluded I was to think what Edward and I had was true love. He was controlling, manipulative, and always downplayed what I wanted, never considering my opinion, as if I was just a stupid little girl, which I suppose I was in a lot of ways. Now, I just miss them all. I have forgiven Edward, it really was for the best, but I just really miss my best friend. She was always there for me, my one true ally against the Rosalie's disdain, Edward's arrogance...

I can almost remember what she smelled like, I can smell her she always smelled to me like fresh baked sugar cookies coming out of the oven...

"bella?" As I walked into my room to get ready for bed I am hearing her voice calling to me...

giggle "BELLA!"

GARGH! I jumped back "Alice?" I am stunned, If I am having a vision, I hope it lasts, it looks so real...

"No Bella, I am not a vision, besides when did you start having visions?" Alice snarked.

"ALICE!" I run to her and throw my arms around her to tackle her to the floor, but I forgot how hard she was and BOOM! Well that hurt but I held on, I immediately start babbling and crying.

"OH, ALICE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, HOW LONG ARE YOU VISITING FOR , WHERE'S JASPER, YOU KNOW I AM NOT MAD AT HIM RIGHT, I FORGIVE HIM RIGHT? IS EVERYONE IN TOWN, HOWS CARLISLE AND ESME? WHERE DID YOU GO, WHY ARE YOU BACK, OH THANK YOU FOR COMING TO SEE ME I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Bella! Slow down and quiet down a little, vampire hearing remember?"

"Oh sorry Alice..." I replied in a softer tone, trying to contain the unbridled joy at seeing my Alice again.

"Well, if you let me go we can go sit down, and I will answer your 7 and a half questions..." Alice sighed.

I dropped my arms from around her shoulders, but slid one hand down her arm to her hand dragging her over to my bed so we could sit down and talk. I was afraid to let go of her completely, afraid that if I did this dream would shatter, or she would leave me again. But Alice didn't resist, and followed me over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"OK, well in the order you asked them, Jasper is in Alaska, I know you are not mad at him, and have forgiven him, and so does he, but he still is having trouble forgiving himself. I came alone, Carlisle and Esme are fine, Esme knows I am here, and sends her love, We kinda all went our separate ways, Carlisle and Esme set up home in Maine, Rosalie and Emmett went to do some traveling and will be Joining Carlisle and Esme there, Edward is somewhere in South America feeling sorry for himself like the self-centered jerk that he is, and Jasper and I split up."


	3. Chapter 3

"OK, well in the order you asked them, Jasper is in Alaska, I know you are not mad at him, and have forgiven him, and so does he, but he still is having trouble forgiving himself. I came alone, Carlisle and Esme are fine, Esme knows I am here, and sends her love, We kinda all went our separate ways, Carlisle and Esme set up home in Maine, Rosalie and Emmett went to do some traveling and will be Joining Carlisle and Esme there, Edward is somewhere in South America feeling sorry for himself like the self-centered jerk that he is, and Jasper and I split up."

I interrupted "Wait WHAT?" I stared at her "What do you mean you and Jasper split up?" could not believe her I just sat there with my jaw hanging open.

So she told me their story...

"Well, Jasper and I have always been just friends, I love him dearly, and in his way he loves me too, but most of our relationship was one of convenience, he liked to be around me because I am always happy and upbeat, and with his gift that makes him happy too. And at school it keeps all but the most aggressive boys and girls away from us. But we were never true mates like Rose, and Em, or Carlisle and Esme. And lately with, well what happened with Edward and you, Jasper left to seek out a happier emotional climate and suggested I leave too, and follow my heart, in spite of Edward's decision."

I was a little confused "What do you mean Edwards Decision, and follow your heart? What does that have to do with now?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows concentrating on her face.

"Well, each of us have had to make sacrifices for the rest of the family over the years, homes we've left because Jasper slipped for instance, or someone saw one of us in the sunlight, so when Edward called in his favor that we all leave Forks and you so you could have a chance at a normal human life, we were kinda guilt-ed into going along with his stupidity." She paused and took a couple of deep breaths looking like she was struggling with what she wanted to say next. "As for following my heart, that is part of why Jasper left. I have been just so paralyzed with sorrow being away from you, here I said soon after we met that we were going to be great friends, and I was no kind of friend to you at all in the end where it really mattered. I saw you Bella alone and crying, and I wanted to come to you, so many times, but Edward or someone would stop me. But finally Jasper before he left told me what I needed to hear, and what brought me here to you." She looked down looking very shy, and uncomfortable and was silent.

I waited for her to continue, but she just sat there looking down at our joined hands. "Alice, what did Jasper say?" I was overcome with curiosity and had to know what Alice had to say that was so difficult for her, and made her so timid.

She looked up at me and quietly spoke "Jasper told me I loved you."

I flinched. "Is that all? Of course you do. I love you too Alice, you are my best friend!" I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

She stared into my eyes and said "No Bella, I L-O-V-E you."

"Oh." Was all I could say. So we sat like that for several minutes. Several minutes of a dragging lull, that seemed like a lot longer than I am sure it was.

I thought about her proclamation. She said she loved me. Well actually she said Jasper said, but she didn't deny it. When someone says they love you you have to take that seriously. Alice started to speak but I interrupted her "Give me a minute to think Alice..." And she was again silent. No argument, no insisting her point of view like Edward, just quiet and giving me time. Then I looked back on our friendship before they left, and how my happiest times with Edward were when Alice was the third wheel, and how I always looked to her for advice, and how Edward would periodically glare at Alice disapprovingly when he didn't like one of her thoughts. I wonder if that was Edwards reason for taking them all away from me. Did she see US together, and he made them all leave to ruin her chances because he saw we would not be together as HE wanted?

So I just spit it out "Did you have a vision or something before you left?" She looked at me and this time her jaw went slack.

"NO! He wouldn't have! Not just because of that!..." She was aghast "Yes, I had another vision of you as a vampire but this time you and I were running through the forest holding hands and laughing and I felt such love for you in that vision like nothing I have ever felt before, Edward was sitting there when I had it, but I never thought..."

Here I had forgiven Edward leaving me, and had realized we were never meant to be together finally, but now I realize that maybe something I had not ever consciously considered that I was perhaps meant to be with someone else and he threw a tantrum as if to say if I can't have her neither can Alice!

I was livid I was not sure how I felt about Alice's revelation, I know I love Alice with all my heart, but am I In love with her? "Tell me Alice, where exactly is Edward, and is it possible and how does a human kill a vampire?"

That broke the tension between us, and Alice laughed her musical beautiful laugh, and I knew that we were going to be alright. "Alice, I love you too, but I am not sure what that means, please stay in forks, so we can figure us out? I can't lose you again, I don't think I could survive it!" A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't worry Bella, now that I am out in the open and aware of how I feel about you I am never going to desert you again. Even if you can't love me the way I love you I am your friend and I will never leave I swear!"

Then Alice turned her head and I heard my dad's police car pull into the driveway, and the door slam loudly. I looked at Alice "come say hello to my Dad, he will be happy to see you!" Alice raised one eyebrow looking at me like she wasn't so sure then looked off into nothing like she did when she was looking at the future.

"OK, at least I can see he does not pull his gun on me but he doesn't look quiet happy either.."

Next Chapter "Charlie shoots Alice"... No kidding... LOL Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Alice followed me down the stairs and I reached the bottom just as Charlie walked through the door.

"Dad! Look who's back in town!"

My dad spun around and Glared at Alice, then his gaze softened when he saw who it was.

"Did the rest of your family come for a visit too?" He asked. Of course I knew who he was really asking about and remembering that our last conversation this morning was about me leaving and wanting to stay because I thought HE might come back.

Alice just smiled and replied "No just me, I am going to finish school in forks here, I missed my friends, and since I almost have enough credits to graduate and am now 18 too, My parents agreed to let me come back to finish school here before I go off to college."

Charlie's posture softened, and he saw the change in me too I realized that with Alice back my best friend that maybe I really would be better. "Oh, that's nice it was kinda sudden how you folks picked up and left."

"Yeah, it is like that for us sometimes, Carlisle is offered something that is a professional challenge and he uproots us all. But he and Esme may return as well, don't say I said anything but Esme hates LA, and wants to return to her cool garden in forks." Alice whispered conspiratorially. "But Edward is off at a boarding school in South America to finish his primary education, and Rosalie and Emmett are off honeymooning, and will begin their college back east they are both going to Dartmouth in the fall. Jasper has gone off to work in Alaska, he and I broke up" She looked down and let a little sorrow into her voice. Boy did she know how to play Charlie, I should take notes.

"Oh, that's too bad sweetie, he seemed like a fine young man" My dad replied not sure what to say.

"Can she stay with us Dad?" I asked, then imagining what Alice would say to play into Charlie's sensibilities "I mean it would be lonely for her all alone in that big house with nobody else there?"

He thought about it for a second then said "Well, I suppose if she doesn't mind, I have a cot in the garage that should fit in your room, unless you want the couch Alice?"

Alice looked like she was about to float away with joy "No the cot would be perfect! It is very kind of you to offer, if Bella doesn't mind sharing her space?"

"No not at all it will be fun having a room mate, prepare me for dorm life in college next fall?" then quietly so only her vampire hearing could pick up my comment "You little minx, you saw this didn't you?" I felt her finger make a smiley face on the small of my back where my dad couldn't see her hand move.

"Well, I will run out to the garage and see if I can find that cot." Charlie said.

Alice looked up and said "Well if I am going to stay here I am going to need some things. I am going to run home and pack my stuff, I will be back this evening."

Charlie asked "Do you need a ride honey?"

Alice smiled, "No my car is across the street."

My Dad and I both looked out the window across the street to see the canary yellow sports car across the street. In unison we said "Of course, that car just screams Alice"

We laughed at that then Alice gave me a hug and walked to her car and my dad went to dig around the garage for the cot. I went and sat on the couch to think.

What next. Alice liked me. As in liked me liked me. I had some thinking to do. Did I feel the same way? I have never been a homophobic person, but I never thought of girls in that way either. I do love Alice, and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, although I would never tell Rosalie that, but I always felt Alice was the prettiest. Wait, Alice is the prettiest? Whoa, since when did I start thinking of Alice like that. I guess as they say De-nile is not just a river in Egypt...

Well, I would need to tread carefully. No mater what was going to happen one thing I WAS certain about that is Alice is important to me. I need her in my life. Once I got past Edward leaving me like a jerk, I realized I missed Alice more than anything. So I was going to take it slow and see where my feelings took us. I knew now that I had Alice back, I would pay any price to keep her in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

After realizing how important Alice was to me. It then dawned on me that her showing up had gotten me so sidetracked that I forgot to make dinner. So I checked the grocery money jar and saw dad had tossed some money into it. So I called the Chinese place and ordered some of our favorite shrimp egg fu young, and steamed rice for delivery. They were quick and with any luck it would be delivered and eaten before Alice got back so she wouldn't have to join us and pretend to eat. As soon as I hung up from placing our usual order the phone rung startling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"HI Bella, tell your dad I grabbed something on my way to my house and not to hold dinner up for me" It was Alice. She obviously saw me ordering and Charlie would have thought to save her some, when I only ordered for 2 knowing she didn't really eat. I would have to watch that and get better at pretending. Charlie didn't make chief without being a very observant policeman.

I laughed "Saw that did you? OK Allie, see you when you get back."

"Allie? A pet name? I like it!" Alice replied.

I stuttered "A, yeah, just kinda slipped out. But OK, if you like it?"

She laughed "Yes, I like it... Now what to call you..."

"OH NO! I already have a nickname! Bella, short for Isabella..." I tried to protest, but Something told me it was a lost cause.

Alice sighed so softly I almost missed it over the phone. "Well, BELLA, I will think of something, and it will be a good one!"

"Goodbye Alice!" I said with mock seriousness.

"Bye Bella, I will see you in an hour." Alice said then hung up.

Dinner was good. It had been over 2 months since we had Chinese, and tonight it tasted so much better. Alice being here, had suddenly made my world right again.

My dad set the cot up but we were a little short on clean sheets so I looked at the cot, and said to my dad concentrating "I am sure Alice is going to bring her favorite bedding, if not I will do a load of laundry."

Sure enough... Having a best friend who saw the future was kinda amazing.

Charlie had an early morning tomorrow something about disappearing hikers, and wolf sightings, so he was going to bed early and told us since it was a school night we should not stay up too late, we could catch up more tomorrow.

I let Alice take first shower, and when I came back into the room she was laying in the cot dressed for bed. She looked so cute in her jammies, I laughed knowing she was not going to sleep at all. So I walked over to her and said. "I am going to tuck you in so you have sweet dreams!" I laughed and did just that and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek like my mom used to when I was little and Alice turned her head at the last second and I kissed her lips. I was shocked for a second then realized the blush and excitement from her stolen kiss. I leaned back down and placed my hands on both sides of her face and slowly and deliberately leaned in to kiss her on the lips then at the last second so she wouldn't see it I went and kissed her forehead instead!

I laughed "Gotcha!' and I climbed into my bed with a smug grin on my face. As I heard my fathers snoring start, faster than my eyes could follow Alice was beside my bed leaning over with her face above mine and she whispered, exhaling her sweet breath all over me overwhelming my senses, "So you don't want a proper good night kiss from me then?"

I lost all of my smug cockiness in a flash and squeaked out "Ummmm maybe?" She smiled and Kissed me, as quickly as before and again I found myself not minding the intimate contact. She leaned over further to say to me quietly. "All flirting and teasing aside Bella, I am your best friend, you know how I feel, but I will always be your best friend no matter what, regardless of what you decide you want our relationship to be I won't put any conditions on you. Let me know if I ever cross any lines you don't want crossed."

I don't know where it came from, but I let my walls down and looked into her eyes and said "Well, I am so unsure what this all means, maybe one more real good kiss will help me decide?"

Her lips crashed into mine and I put my hands on her beautiful face and held her there for what seemed like minutes.

"Well, what do you know? I kissed a girl vampire and I liked it!" I sang quietly in tune with the Katy Perry song and Alice quietly giggled. She broke away, and said "Well, you are tired Bella, I am going to lay in my cot and watch you sleep. I liked it too." then so quietly I barely heard it she sang in her musical voice "I kissed a girl ,(_didn'tbiteher)_, and I liked it"

I fell asleep listening to Alice hum the music to that song and for the first time in months with a smile on my face.

**Authors note: That is all for tonight 5 chapters. I will write more tomorrow and post. You caught the Charlie going to bed early bit? Yeah I am going to deal with Victoria, and the Wolf pack drama coming up! (along with some more kissing, but I am going to leave the lemons to those who can write them better)**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the sound of a loud beeping. I looked up in a panic, to check, yes the cot was there no Alice, but the cot was there, so it wasn't a dream. I dragged myself out of bed to stagger to the window and looked outside at the driveway. Alice was standing there anding the towtruck driver her credit card and the towtruck was hooked up to MY TRUCK! That evil little pixie was getting rid of MY TRUCK!

I dressed at vampire speed, ok so I dressed as fast as I could falling over 3 times as I raced to pull my jeans on. By the time I made it downstairs and outside the towtruck was already down the street turning the corner. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at Alice.

"Oh don't be cross cookie-pants! I am just fixing it up for you! I mean, it made more noise than a jet plane when you started it, so having that fixed, and it is really a neat old truck so I am having it lovingly restored so it is as pretty as it's owner."

I blushed at her compliment, then realized what she called me. "Cookie pants?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, I mean, I wouldn't call you that when anyone was around, but cookie because you smell like fresh baked cookies to me, and pants because, well, have you seen your butt in those pants girl?"

Alice smirked at me.

My jaw dropped open. "You smell like cookies to me too..." I said quietly. Then I found my voice, looked her up and down and snarked back "and you are breaking some kind of decency law with the way your butt looks in those pants Allie"

We laughed together. Then Alice said. "Well, I can give you a ride anywhere you need to go, I sent your truck to a body shop in Port Angeles, they will need it about a week. Then I see Carlisle and Esme are coming back, as much as I want to stay here with you it would be better if I were not around Charlie that much, he is a policeman and sees things normal people won't and I can't risk him seeing something I can't explain away."

I softened a bit and said "Well, it is sweet of you to give the beast some TLC, but now, she is going to need a new nickname..."

Alice looked into nothing and laughed, as she saw the future. "You'll think of something"

"WHAT? I asked "So not fair seeing and not telling! At least give me a clue! PLEASE?"

She crossed her arms. "Not telling, that would be cheating besides if I start looking into the future and telling you every day little decisions pretty soon I would be telling you everything you should do, and my name is not Edward, thank you very much!"

I Reached across the distance between us and rubbed her arm "I know that Allie, you have way nicer boobs!" Then I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed. And chased me at human speed into the house.

"Go upstairs and put on what I laid out for you on the rocking chair Bella please? I will make you breakfast"

"What you picked out for me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, I just picked out my favorite pair of jeans of yours and your long sleeve Muse t-shirt. I am not about to try and change your style, it is one of the things I like about you, you make grunge look cute!" She said scampering off to the kitchen leaving me speachless.

But I did go upstairs, besides in my rush this morning I put on what I wore yesterday. I may have been out of it the last couple of months but not THAT far out of it.

The phone rang and I grabbed the extension in my room to hear Alice pickup down stairs. "Hello Swan residence Alice Speaking."

"Oh Hello Alice, it is Charlie Can you tell Bella to get out some fish from the freezer in the garage Billy and Jacob are coming over or dinner and the game tonight"

"Yeah Dad, I got the other extension, I heard that Will do!"

"Great Bells, thank you, and bells?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Stay out of the woods, there have been a large number of animal attacks in the area. People have reported seeing some large bears or wolves near town. It just isn't safe."

"Sure dad, you know me I would just get lost anyway, so no plans to go hiking for me!"

"See you tonight Bella, and you too Alice!"

We both said good bye. I hung up and ran downstairs and sat at the table where Alice had absentmindedly set my toaster waffles down in front of me. She looked like she was concentrating on something. I asked her "What's wrong?"

She replied "Two things actually. The Blacks are coming to dinner, I will need to make myself scarce, and if those were animal attacks I would be able to see something about it but I get NOTHING I am afraid it is vampires, the not like us kind..."


	7. Chapter 7

We walked pulled into the school parking lot and of course everyone stared at Alice's little yellow Porsche. I had learned just this morning what it was when I called it a little yellow something. She immediately corrected me.

"Bella it is a Porsche 911 turbo, GT2RS and it is painted Speed Yellow, thank you very much!"

I laughed "Sensitive much?" She broke out in her musical laugh and sheepishly apologized.

"Well, it is my dream car, and I just got it, and it is my first car that I bought myself. I have always used whatever car Jasper wanted, or rode with Esme or Rose so this car means a lot to me believe it or not."

"It's OK Allie, I feel the same way about my truck actually for about the same reasons."

She looked shocked "Oh, my god Bella, I had no idea, I am so sorry for not asking before making plans with your truck, I just wanted to do something nice for you, I didn't mean to take your baby from you!"

"No Alice," I laughed "I appreciate it, everyone always hates on my truck and you taking an interest in it was sweet of you.."

We got out of the car, and Alice left me to go take care of some paperwork in the office, while I walked over to Angela.

"So the cullens are back?"

"No Angela, just Alice Thankfully..."

Angela looked at me strangely at that. And right away I knew what she was thinking. So rather than let her wonder I explained. "Well at first I was in a practical coma because Edward, but later I realized he was not all I thought him to be and actually you know what? It is going to sound crazy but I realized that all of the best times were when Alice was there with us and now she is back to finish the year here is that crazy or what?"

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, "Bella, sooooo you saying now you are crushing on Alice Cullen?"

I laughed "Angela, I know I can trust you and I am glad I have you as a friend to talk to but Alice actually admitted she has FEELINGS for me, and I don't know what to think, I mean I love her, she is my best friend, like you but there is something else there with her, I don't know how to explain it, so we are going to see where it goes I guess, but me and Edward? That is SO over."

Angela laughed at my theatrics, and Alice walked up. And the 3 of us walked to first period together.

At the end of the day Alice Dropped me at home and told me to tell Charlie that she was going to go tidy up at her home, and do some things Esme asked her to do to the garden and would be home after the game was over.

I was working on dinner when Billy and Jacob drove up. Jake was driving and I was looking out the kitchen window when Jake got out of the truck to help Billy out and my jaw about hit the ground. He was huge like he grew 12 inches taller in the last 4 months. That can't be possible But there it is right in front of me.

Charlie pulled in then and the 2 of them walked up the driveway together pushing billy along in his wheelchair. When they got to the front door Jake's smile disappeared and he rushed in looking around. Then it looked like he remembered something. And he relaxed when he saw me. But he was still distracted. So he asked instead "What is that smell?" I looked at him shocked.

"I am cooking fish, does it smell bad? I just took it out of the freezer this morning? And I had a shower after Gym so I know it's not ME..."

He looked sheepishly at me then said "well I thought I smelled something that's all."

I thought that was a really odd way to phrase something but I let it drop as I returned to the kitchen to put the dinner on the table . We sat down and were halfway through the meal when Charlie got to talking and mentioned that Little Alice Cullen was staying with us for a week till her parents got into town. And Billy and Jake both tensed up like they wanted to bolt out the door or something, Jake started to say something but Billy cut him off with a glare.

I knew the Quillutes did not like the cullens because they believed them to be the cold ones of their legends which they were but when Billy tried to warn Charlie off of the cullens they didn't speak for months over that fight so Billy was letting it drop, but he was very tense for the rest of the meal.

When the Billy and My dad sat down to watch the game, Jake came upstairs with me to talk. He was acting really strange and tried to talk about our "Guest" and I could see he was really angry about Alice, so I looked at him point blank and asked him "OK Jake out with it."

He looked like he was about to say something then he stopped cold. "Bella, it isn't that simple, I want to tell you but I can't"

"What is that supposed to mean Jake?"

He looked like he was concentrating really hard for a minute then he said. "What if you had a secret, but it wasn't yours to tell, and you promised to keep that secret? The thing that kills me is you already know, but I just can't remind you."

It was then that my brain put two and two together, of course, vampires, so sure why not the wolf-man? I suppose Angela is going to turn out to be a witch, and mike newton? Definitely Frankensteins monster... "So full moons huh?"

Then Jake smiled. "I knew you would get it Bella, you always were so smart. So does this mean you know the rest of it?"

"Yes Jake, I know the rest of it, but She is my best friend Jake, she really is not dangerous."

"But Bella she is a LEECH!"

I cut him off "Now listen here Jacob Black, she is my friend and I love her I will not tolerate you calling her names!" I hissed.

"But she drinks animal blood like the rest of her family."

"Yeah, right then how do you explain all the missing hikers? We have been close a couple of times but haven't been able to catch the cold one doing it. The redhead gets away every time, thing is this one keeps coming back trying to get to forks the thing is we can't figure out what she is after."

When he said redhead my blood ran cold. Victoria, it had to be, and I knew what she was after...

"Me"

Jake looked at me funny "Me what?"

"that is what she is after, Me. Remember last year when I went to Arizona and came back all busted up? Well the vampire you are after her mate James is the one who did the busting. The cullens saved me she thinks Edward killed him and she is after me because she thinks I am Edwards mate and is going to kill a mate for a mate so Edward feels the loss she does..." Then I thought back to that day and laughed. "Funny thing is it was Alice who tore his head off and threw it into the fire but in an ironic twist now it really would be a mate for a mate if Victoria killed me..." I trailed off as I finished that sentence. Thinking about what I had just said. I glanced at Jake I don't think he realized what I just said. I think he is still stuck on having an answer to what the redhead is after.

"But of course now that the cullens are coming back we can't patrol forks Bella, this is their territory, we have a treaty. We can't protect you!"

"No Jake stay away from her she will hurt you. I can't bear to have one of you killed because of me."

Jake laughed at me just like Edward used to dismissing my feelings "Bella, killing leeches is why we exist, the pack would make short work of this Victoria, believe me. But you have to tell your little friend what you know that this Victoria and possibly at least one other is trying to get past us to forks. "

"I will Jake, I will. So that wolf thing, that why you are suddenly so overgrown?"

He flexed his bicep and I rolled my eyes, and we laughed. Then he went rigid and started shaking all over and looked angry and looked past me. Standing behind me was Alice, and Jake looked like he wanted to pounce.

Alice spoke "You should head downstairs Jacob, you don't want to do that so close to Bella she will get hurt. "

Jake replied "I would never hurt her"

Alice said "I wouldn't either, Now GO, the game is over Billy is tired and wants to get home."

"Later Bella" he said and disappeared out my door and down the stairs.

Alice looked at me and said. "I'm sorry Bella I should have stayed away longer but I was beside myself with worry apparently with a wolf around you I can't see you anymore, it is like they block my ability."

I took that in, then told her about mine and Jacob's conversation when I got to the part about mate for a mate, Alice's face broke out in a grin as big as her face!

"So Bella, does this mean I get another good night kiss?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't decided yet..."

Her mouth fell open "You brat you are purposefully doing that not making a decision so I can't see it!"

"Well, all's fair in love and war baby!"

And I turned and walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs to help my Dad clean up the mess from the game. Then I thought about how I was going to kiss Alice tonight, and asking her about if French kissing was possible with the razor sharp teeth and venom? And I heard her exclaim "YES!" from upstairs.

"Oh is Alice home? I did not hear he come in?"

"Yes she slipped in while you and Billy were rooting on the cheerleaders or whatever..."

Slipped in through my upstairs window I didn't mention so it was more a lie of omission right?

Well Charlie was off to bed early again, and After Alice and I showered Alice was sitting on her cot bouncing, waiting because she obviously saw what I was going to ask her.

"OK, you are going to make me say it right?"

"Well, I would really like to hear you say it Bella, I already told you how I feel so..."

"Alright Alice, you win. I was telling Jake about the mate for a mate thing and I realized I am already thinking of you in those terms and I don't understand it. I am not gay, I do not like girls in that way, yet here I am feeling that way about YOU. I look at you and I am struck dumb at your beauty, I think you are the prettiest Cullen woman. I think about BEING with you, and I am excited not grossed out. I can't imagine my life without you. But I am so out of my element and I am afraid, afraid I am not good enough for you that you would, well, you know be disappointed."

"Silly Cookie pants, Well as for your question about French if you were careful and only licked my lips I would use my tongue to keep yours away from my teeth which would be like licking a razor blade for you, not hot at all, and then the blood would make it a very dangerous situation, so it is best that we practice just normal kissing, which you do quite well thank you. As for going further, that is also probably not going to happen until after you are changed, because sex for us is very powerful physical intimacy brings with it a very strong emotional response similar to when we taste blood and instinct takes over I could hurt you or even kill you without even being aware of what I was doing because you are relatively fragile compared to me."

"Allie, you said until After I was changed?" I was shocked she was talking about it like it was already decided.

"Well, of course Bella, if you are going to be my mate you would have to be changed, you do still want to be changed don't you? I, am sorry if you have changed your mind, once you are bitten it will be too late to change your mind, you remember when James bit you it will be thousands of times worse than that, you will regret your decision during the change that is for sure that is a long 3 days."

"No, I want to be with you forever so yes I still want you to change me. And I am sure nothing will make me change my mind."

"Good because well... I was thinking the sooner the better..."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: In the books and most fan fictions I have read there is a reluctance to "make Bella safe" like Alice's maker did her to keep her from James. So this story is a departure from that policy So this may be slightly out of characters coming up, but just so you all understand. Also I am flattered by all the story alerts I will do my best to write more, and update often. I have already written more and faster than I planned, but this story is just flowing out for me. I also have Bella kind of have an epiphany about her feelings for Alice to help move the story along, hope that explains. I am moving next week, so I will either have it finished before then or be on hiatus for 2 weeks or so. Thank you for reading, and please take the time to review and let me know if you like my story, if not keep that to yourself... LOL ;)

"No, I want to be with you forever so yes I still want you to change me. And I am sure nothing will make me change my mind."

"Good because well... I was thinking the sooner the better..."

I threw myself into her arms. "Oh Alice you mean it?"

"Yes, I never agreed with Edwards reluctance to accept you wanting to be one of us. He has always felt damned by this life, and maybe it is the constant flood of everyone's thoughts into his head that has made him so jaded and bitter, but I feel blessed, sure there are things we will need to discuss before you make your final decision, but I have already seen you as one of us several times in several incarnations so I feel it is meant to be, or whatever, but I will admit, I am biased about changing you for purely selfish reasons. I love you Bella, you are my best friend, and there is so much I want to show you, and experiences I want to share with you that we can't share or experience with you as a human. And as for the threat posed by Victoria, it would be eaasier to protect you if you were able to defend yourself at least a little. So yes it does make sense to change you sooner rather than later, but I need to speak to Carlisle first since we will need his help to do it, and there is the BIG problem of the wolves, they are not going to be in favor of us violating the treaty at all. We will need their permission too, or we are going to have to leave the pacific northwest forever. So we have our work cut out for us, Now sleep time for the human."

I chewed on my lip a little and exhaled the breath I had been holding "That is a lot to think about so much has changed in such a short time for me. I find out my childhood friend Jake is a werewolf, and the love of my life is a woman, so I guess that makes me a lesbian? Or maybe bi? Well Since you are my mate, I guess it is going to be only one girl I will be kissing forever so..."

"Oh Bella, you are so funny, just don't worry about the name, what it is, just be who you are and be happy about it. I don't think of myself as gay or straight, I am just Alice. I love who I love, and you are who I love. I don't care that the rest of the world needs to put a name on it, and I don't think you should worry about it either!"

She had a point that little vampire girlfriend of mine. Time to play with her visions again. I am picturing her lying in my bed so I walk over to her and she pulls me down into bed next to her for some more of that kissing I so enjoy, and realize how much more exciting it is to kiss her instead of Edward!

"It worked!" I laugh as Alice goes and lays down in my bed. I walk over and just as I pictured she pulls me into bed. I drift off to sleep kissing my sweet Alice...

It has been wonderful having Alice share a room with me but Carlisle and Esme have returned to Forks so for appearance sake Alice goes back to live there, of course she is still a nightly visitor. Tonight Carlisle, Alice and I are going to the treaty border between Cullen and Wolf land to wait. Since the wolf changing skipped a generation Carlisle has had no contact with the current pack and does not know if they will honor the treaty as well as they did with Jake's ancestors did.

We did not have to wait long. Soon They heard a rustle in the woods and we saw several gigantic wolves come out of the brush. Now when I say gigantic I mean they were eye to eye with Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke to them "We come in peace, we have a matter to discuss regarding the treaty and the vampire we believe is in the area who is we suspect here for Bella."

I raised my hand and waved. A russet wolf walked over closer to me and did a head bob. "Jake?"

He nodded as one of the other wolves turned around and walked into the bushes. "You make a pretty wolf Jake." He huffed. "Oh, sorry... I guess I should have said Handsome?" I swear he laughed.

Sam walked out of the bushes dressed in shorts. "Hello Carlisle, I am Sam Uley, current Alpha of the Quiluette pack. We have been made aware of what the redhead this Victoria is hanging around for. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

Carlisle cleared his throat "Well as you are aware this nomad is planning on getting to and killing Bella, and this situation will probably escalate due to her nature, and what we have learned of her. She will likely change tactics and either get others to help her, or will use different means to get into town. She could just as easily charter a helicopter and cause it to crash into Bella's home while she sleeps. It is impossible for us to protect her forever given the current circumstances. I propose initially that we amend the treaty to allow your pack to patrol any area you feel you need to so you are not halted from pursuing any vampires who trespass on your lands as long as you agree your pack will not harm any of those like us in my family with gold eyes. We may invite friends down from another coven in Alaska who also follow our diet and do not feed on humans to assist us in protecting Bella."

Sam apeared thoughtful and turned to his pack "You are forbidden from attacking any of those vampires mentioned by Carlisle, unless you are attacked first, or you witness them attacking humans is that clear?" The pack all nodded in unison.

"Also Bella has something she wants to say also" Carlisle said.

I squeezed Alice's hand let go and stepped forward. "Hi guys, Hello again Sam! I never got to thank you for finding me and saving me back last fall so Thank You." I paused as he nodded to me "But that isn't what I wanted to say. I really don't want you guys risking yourselves trying to keep me safe while I sit back and do nothing." I took a deep breath, it was now or never "I don't expect you to understand, I am not sure I do myself either, but I realize I was not truly in love with Edward Cullen, I was intrigued with the mystery he represented, and he was so controlling, that I fell into a relationship with him believing I was in love. I now know I was not in love with him at all, but while I was seeing him, I began another relationship. I began a friendship with Alice Cullen. And now I realize I am in love with her. After Edward left I slowly realized it was Alice I missed the most."

I waited for my words to sink in. "I want your permission for the Cullens to change me, to make me one of them."

The entire pack started barking, and growling until Sam turned around and yelled at them"Shut up!"

Sam thought for a minute considering what I asked him, then said. "You were right to seek our permission for this, If this is what you truly want, and understand there is no known cure but death for what you are asking for, we will allow it, on one condition. You must inform your father about All of this, and get his blessing, otherwise we do not agree to allow your change. Also if they fail to change you and you are instead killed the treaty is null and void and it is open season on vampire Cullen and red eye alike."

Alice stepped forward. "We would not fail, Carlisle has the control required to change another. But it puts Charlie at risk knowing about us. There are laws about humans knowing about our kind among us there is a ruling class in Italy who enforce these rules."

Sam looked at me. "Bella has known almost since the day she came back to town, and has kept her knowledge secret. If you want to change her telling Charlie and getting his permission are required before you have our consent."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you for this Sam. If there is anything you need, I laminated this card with all of our cell numbers on it, so you can reach us to warn us where you are if you wish us to stay out of your way, or if you want our help or to warn us to move Bella somewhere safe. We will inform you after we have spoken to Charlie and what the outcome was."

And with that Alice scooped me up into her arms and we took off running back to my home.

Next chapter: How much do you love me Daddy?


	9. Chapter 9

Since I had enough credits, I decided to take early graduation. I would walk the stage in the summer, well I would walk the stage if I wasn't going to be spending the next 10 years or so unable to be around humans without draining them like a juicebox.

We made plans for my change, but the big hurdle we needed to overcome was to tell my Dad. We went round and round discussing just leaving forks and doing it anyway, weighing the pro's and cons of never being able to return to the pacific northwest, and decided that the climate makes it so easy to live openly among humans, that it would be a shame to at least not try to secure Charlie's blessing.

So we decided to invite Charlie over to the Cullen house for dinner, Him and I eating not being eaten of course.

So the big day arrived. I drove us over in my like new pickup. I loved it, and was blown away to discover that it was not a body shop in port Angeles that did the work, but my new sister Rosalie who did all the work to make my truck beautiful. So of course "The Beast" Became "Rose" named after my new sister. I was surprised as you can imagine when I announced that when Rosalie came over and gave me a big hug and told me she loved me, and welcome to the family.

I found out later that her coldness to me was because she knew in her heart that what Edward and I had was not true love, and I was making a stupid mistake, but now I was with Alice and she saw that it was the real thing this time and she agreed with my choice. Now we were developing a close friendship, and I was very happy to get to know her.

"So this is the Cullen place huh? Much bigger than I expected." Charlie said.

"Yup" I said popping the P

Charlie didn't say anything else as we walked up the stairs and rang the bell.

Esme Answered and invited us in. "Welcome to our home Chief Swan, Bella."

"Charlie Please Mrs Cullen, Just Charlie."

"Then you must call me Esme, Charlie"

"Fair Enough Esme." My dad replied.

"Dinner is almost done why don't we all come sit at the inner table." Esme gestured to the dining room.

We sat down and Carlisle, Alice, and Esme joined us as Esme set the last of the food on the table.

It was my show, so I began to speak going over in my head what I wanted to say and what Alice saw as the best choice to get Charlie to agree to my change. Since we were basically asking him to say goodbye to me and soon, since I would probably not be able to be around him for at least 10 years, likely longer depending on where my control fell on the Carlisle to Jasper scale. If I was more like Carlisle I could possibly see him again in his lifetime, if I struggled like Jasper I might never see my dad again after the change...

"So, Daddy, how much do you love me?" I asked after he took his first mouthful of food.

He looked at me then around the table and swallowed. "Dinner is delicious Esme. Thank you for having us."

Then he looked at me. "OK Bells, you haven't called me Daddy since you were little and then you would only pull that out when you wanted something. Dinner is a set up isn't it?"

Around the table everyone laughed

"Well, sort of we have something to tell you, and I have a huge favor to ask. But I want you to know first how much I love you and how I am grateful that you are my father." I paused looking him in the eye.

"If this is about you and Alice I already know Bells. I am not blind. I know you two love each other, and while I had hoped to be a grandpa some day, there is always adoption right Carlisle?" He said Glancing from me over to Carlisle.

"There is at that." Carlisle said.

"Wow, I really love you Dad, I knew you would be alright with that part of it though, what we have to tell you next I hope you are as open minded and understanding about." I paused and glancing at Alice and seeing her nod I proceeded to spill the beans.

"Dad, what I am about to tell you is secret. You can't tell anyone, as dramatic and cliché as it sounds our lives depend on it." I paused to give him a chance to swallow what was in his mouth " The Cullens are Vampires." I looked him in the eye when I said it. He swallowed hard and noticed for the first time that they had not eaten a single bite of food.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he had already realized it was the truth and explained a lot of the things he had observed over the last couple of years that did not add up.

"So you all are telling me to explain all the missing hikers?"

"Not directly, the Cullens only drink animal blood, this is serious, and the only reason we are telling you is because I want your permission to become one as well. It is because the vampire or vampires responsible for the hikers are after me, and part of the reason they are in the area is because of me. And my being changed will help to get rid of these others. It is a long story I will tell you later, but I need to know we will be OK and will you give me your permission?"

Charlie pointed out that I was an adult and asked why I needed his permission, so Carlisle and Alice spent the rest of Dinner explaining everything I already knew to him. The funniest part of dinner came when he found out that Billy Black knew, knew all along and that is why he was on the anti cullen bandwagon that Charlie fought with him over years ago.

My Dad surprised all of us when he said "Yeah, well even knowing what I do now, I still think Billy is wrong, you are all good people, well if it is OK to call you people, and I think he should have gotten to know you before he judged you all. And I am going to tell him that when I call him tonight!"

We finished dinner and explained to my Dad about the change, and what I would be like and how time was of the essence. He understood, and he made me promise to call him as soon as I could and then to stay in touch at least over the phone and email. He would keep our secret, except to Billy of course who was already in on it, and gave me a hug and got Alice, Esme and Carlisles oaths to take care of his baby girl. He got a little teary eyed when he hugged me good bye, I outright sobbed while Esme and Carlisle embraced and Alice sobbed along with me.

We had already decided to change me tonight if Charlie consented, so they took me up to Alice's room and Carlisle explained that there was a slight change of plans that Alice Had a surprise for me.

I turned to my Allie and said "What surprise? You better not tell me you changed your mind!" I frowned at her.

She laughed her beautiful laugh. "Silly CP " she said coming awfully close to breaking her promise not to use my embarrassing nickname in front of others. "If there was one thing about your change that you could have what would it be?" She asked like she didn't already know the answer.

"To have you be the one to change me with your own Venom instead of having to have Carlisle do it" I said matter of fact-ly.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella we want to try something with you, an option that wasn't available to me when I changed Emmett, the last one I changed. And It will allow Alice to be the one to change you." He said

"Anything" I gushed taking Alice's hand. "It would mean the world to me to have Alice be the one to change me."

Carlisle pulled out a medical tray that was setting on the table next to Alice's bed. On it were several big hypodermic needles. "Alice has produced enough venom to change you and put it in these syringes so she can inject it into your body while she holds her breath. There will not be enough blood to affect her and once you are minutes into the change she will not be tempted by your blood anymore as it will be her venom circulating through your bloodstream."

Still holding Alice's hand I reached for Carlisle and gave him a big one armed hug. "That is wonderful news Carlisle, thank you for giving us this!"

I laid down on the bed And looked up at Alice. "I am ready Alice, I am ready to be able to kiss you the way I have wanted to kiss you, and to hold your hand and run through the Forrest and make your vision come true!"

"I love you Bella, and I am so sorry for the pain this is going to cause you, Believe me when I say I am going to be right here by your side the whole 3 days suffering along with you. One last time are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked away, and appeared thoughtful. "Well, now that I am finally here facing 3 days of the worst pain imaginable, I think I changed my mind..." I then stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. "No, I am sure this is what I want, YOU are what I want Allie. I not only want to be with you forever, but I can't remain human knowing I am going to die some day and leave you in pain and alone. Let's do this!"

She leaned down and gave me my last kiss as a human and began. "Before I inject the venom, Carlisle is going to give you a spinal block it will block the pain receptors in your body at least for a few hours, hopefully shortening the time of your suffering at least a little."

Carlisle rolled me over on my side and stuck a needle in the back of my neck at the base of my skull into my spinal cord and I felt my body going numb. "Just relax Bella, your autonomic functions will continue like heartbeat and Breathing, but you should be numb now. I will stay with you and Alice for a while until the change is well under way and I know Alice is comfortable around you and you are safe."

I tried to speak but I couldn't control my breathing and voice enough and just a garbled noise came out.

"You are welcome Bella" Carlisle replied to my garbled gibberish.

Alice sat down next to me and placed the first needle at my wrist and injected it into a vein. She then proceeded to my other wrist my ankles my femoral arteries and finally my heart. I felt nothing until the venom reached my head through my bloodstream. Then the block did nothing to help. I guess since pain is felt in the brain it was for nothing. I gasped but forced myself to show no other reaction.

I am no stranger to pain. With my lack of coordination I have always hurt myself stubbing toes, falling down, a constant supply of bruises and tender spots but this pain as my body began to burn was indescribable. But know this there is nothing you would not do, any price you would not pay to make the pain stop. I had true love waiting for me on the other side of this burning and for that reason I forced myself to stay motionless, to not cry out, to not scream so I would not hurt the one I loved, but I would trade that love away forsaking it in an instant if only doing so would stop this pain. Such is the intensity of the pain. I immediately felt guilty for thinking that, but now I understood what Alice meant when she said she would be suffering along side me. She knew how bad it was, and expected me to cry out hatred for her to blame her for my pain, to beg for her to kill me to end my suffering, to beg for an end, and then to curse her when she refused to end my suffering.

I would give every ounce of my strength to fight the urge to cry out. If I could do one thing to lessen the pain of this it was knowing I was trying to spare the woman I loved from suffering along side me.

I retreated inside my burning prison holding still, knowing it was at least possible as Carlisle had done it over 300 years ago during his own change. If only I could be as strong as he was.

I was only aware of the passing of time as the comings and goings of the others I could hear Alice's frightened questions begging Carlisle to explain why I was not screaming, what went wrong, why I was so still. Carlisle frequently reassured her and told her what was the case that knowing me that I was probably forcing myself to remain still and quiet to spare Alice the pain of my transformation.

"Silly Bella" Alice would say placing her cool hands on my forehead or arms, which helped me concentrate of remaining still and silent. "It is OK if you let it out, I am here for you that is what mates are, I will share your good times AND bad times I love you so, and it won't be long till this ends, it has been almost 58 hours since you were injected and already I hear a change in your heartbeat, and your skin is hard and you smell, well you smelled wonderful as a human but this is just so much better. I love you baby, just a little longer and you will be awake."

It was soon after that when my heart exploded in my chest, at least that is what it felt like as my fingers and toes cooled then the burning retreated from my head and finally just my heart struggling to beat was burning like the heat of a campfire in my chest. Suddenly it felt like I was being pulled off the bed by my heart as I convulsed as my heart beat once,

twice,

and stopped

Along with the burning, I lie there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. As I listen to the second hand click on the grandfather clock downstairs. I waited daring not to move in case the burning should start again.

"You can open your eyes now my angel, it is over, you are going to be safe, you are among family." Alice said quietly. "Let me go to her, she won't hurt me!" Alice said to someone. I felt her hand in mine, and I opened my eyes to see all of the Cullens there, and a couple of vampires I didn't know all with golden eyes like theirs."Baby there are some people I would like you to meet, some of our family from the Denali Coven."

I looked into Alice's eyes and at her face and could not believe it was the same face I saw as a human. She was so much more. Every line, curve, facet of her perfectly formed face put me in awe of her beauty. I did the only thing I could I grabbed her face and pulled her down to me at vampire speed and kissed her, experiencing the sensation of kissing her like I have never been able to tasting her, the feel of her now soft lips, her parting her lips and exploring each others mouths as I have dreamed of ever since realizing what Alice was to me. For entirely too long with an audience we kissed. I didn't care until Carlisle politely cleared his throat, and Emmett called out "Oh, that's hot, girl on girl action!" Followed by the sound of what I assume was Rosalie smacking him upside the head.

Everyone laughed and we broke up our kiss. And Alice said "Later baby, we have lots of time, all the time in the world later."

Alice sat up and I stood up and watched Jasper shift nervously and Emmett push Rosalie behind himself. "Really guys you need to have a little more faith in my mate, she isn't going to go all newborn and attack!" Alice said exasperated.

Carlisle turned to our resident newborn expert Jasper. "What do you think Jasper, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Jasper sized me up and said. "No, she is as calm as she was as a human, If she was going to attack she would have already gone off, not only are there way too many of us in this room, but there are vampires she does not know she can trust in this room" Jasper glanced at Edward, and the Denali coven members. Edward spoke up and stepped forward with his hands raised.

"Bella, welcome to the family. I am sorry for my actions and hope you and Alice have an eternity of happiness together. I hope you can someday forgive me but I understand I was wrong to act the way I did, and My time on my own helped me see that. On another note, you will be happy to know I am still unable to read your thoughts and apparently your power has grown because you are also blocking everyone in the room I assume." He then glanced at one of the Denali coven. "Elizar?"

One of the new Vampires stepped forward. "Hello Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elizar. This is my mate Carmen. I am here because we are friends of your family and Carlisle asked me here because I am also gifted. I have the ability to read a vampires gifts if you will. Carlisle was curious to know if you had a power since you were able to block Edward as a human, with out being aware of it. I cannot be sure because your shield also limits my gift to an extent but it appears that your ability to shield your mind has also expanded to be a physical manifestation of your shield. In time you will become aware of this gift and learn to control it. I am sure"

Carlisle looked at him and asked him to explain a little more.

"Well Carlisle there is little else I could tell you, she is a shield with amazing strength, if she were feeling threatened I doubt I would be able to sense her at all she would block my power so completely, but I can tell she is a shield, and I get a taste, for lack of a better term that there is a physical component to her shield as well. I suggest nobody try sneaking up on her or surprising her. It would have unknown consequences."

"Thank you for coming all this way Elizar." Carlisle said.

Alice turned to me "You are amazing my Bella, but you must be thirsty?"

"Well I wasn't really until you mentioned it... What do I do?" I replied. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror on Alice's (well ours now) wall. "WHAT DID YOU DRESS ME IN!" I bellowed. I was wearing the hottest dress I have ever seen and I had not noticed I was wearing 5 inch heels and had not even had trouble standing. As a human I would have broken my ankle already.

Alice hesitated "I wanted you to look pretty when you woke up Baby, I am sorry, I bought that dress for you I thought it would look nice on you"

"NICE, you think this looks nice? I look more than just nice I look H-A-W-T!" I twirled watching myself in the mirror and everyone's delighted chuckles.

Then I looked down at the shoes. "Oh, man, these are Manolo's right?" I said gleefully. "I never could have worn pretty shoes like this as a human, thank you Alice, I love you so much!" I said grabbing her and hugging her.

Jasper stepped forward. "Bella we are all going with you on your first hunt to make sure you are OK, you seem pretty controlled right now, but we promised the pack we would be responsible for you and make sure the humans in the are were safe. We will ring the forest and make sure there are no humans you can get wind of, but Alice will stay with you and guide you on your first hunt. I know this can be pretty intimidating but you can do this we all believe in you darlin' " he said letting his southern accent slip through.

I looked down and my new outfit "Uh, yeah, you guys are going to have to give me a moment to change, I am NOT going running in the woods in heels and this dress!"

Emmett turned to Edward "Pay up buddy, I told you no way she was going to stay in that dress to hunt."

I laughed. "I am glad you find this so funny Emmett and Edward that you are betting on me!' I began to become irritated and Emmett and Edward slammed into the wall. I realized it was me that did it, apparently I knew now my shield worked now.

Alice took my hand, and calmed me down, and Emmett and Edward were released. "Wow, and I was only mildly irritated, you guys are lucky I wasn't seriously Pissed the wall wouldn't have stopped you!" Everyone laughed at that.

Everyone but Alice filed out of the room laughing at my last words. And Alice showed me my new closet. It was of course ridiculous, it was half again as big as the bedroom and mostly empty. "Oh it won't be empty long Bella we have yet to go shopping my love"

I Smiled at her. "You never called me that before, as nicknames go I like it better than Cookie-pants!"

As soon as I said it I realized I had made a mistake, from downstairs Emmet's voice boomed "Cookie pants?" Followed by laughter.

I looked away from Alice. "If you knew that was going to happen, I don't want to know, I would feel bad if I lost control of my power and sent you through a wall..." I said.

I laughed then grabbed some cargo pants and a t-shirt. I started to grab a jacket, but remembered I won't feel the cold. Well not that I won't feel it so much as it won't bother me. And I did not want another layer of clothing to get in the way when I was done hunting and tackled my Allie to the Forrest floor.

Oops, Alice saw what I had planned and she grabbed a duffel bag. "OK I'll bite, what's in the bag?"

Alice smirked "The clothes we are wearing are not going to survive what happens when you tackle me after hunting in the forest so I packed a change of clothes so we don't have to do the walk of shame naked!"

I laughed. Knowing there was nothing stopping Alice and I from consummating our relationship, and cementing our status as each others mates.

We headed downstairs and everyone took-off into the forest after Alice told them all that they needed to clear out after the hunt or they would have to face her wrath. Everyone knew what she meant, and were respectful enough to stay quiet about it, even Emmett for a change which was sweet. But I knew he was saving up his energy for all of the cookie pants jokes he was going to be pulling later.

Next Chapter: The hunt and then some!


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Alice had foreseen we took off out the back door of the Cullen home, my new home hand in hand running into the forest. It was overwhelming I wanted to stop at every little flower, every smell, every little minute detail to inspect and memorize everything. But Alice explained what I was to expect and that along with the steady tug on my arm kept me running. Finally we reached a couple of miles from the house when I pulled her to a stop, with my much greater strength and asked her "EEEWWWW! What is that horrible horrible smell?"

Before she could answer Jake stepped out from some bushes. "Oh, my god Jake, did you just take a number 2 in those bushes?" I asked.

"No Bella, that is how they smell to us, horrible isn't it? Alice explained.

"Very funny Bella, did they put them up to that?" Jake snarked.

"No Jake I am not kidding, you smell like you got skunked, then rolled in a compost heap after spending a week in a dog kennel, it is so bad I am glad I don't have to breathe any more." I said.

Alice stepped between us. "You have done your bit helping make sure the forest is empty of humans for us, thank you, but you need to go now, she may be controlled now but she is a newborn, and she has not yet fed, unless you want to be her first meal you had better GO!" She pointed in the direction of the reservation for emphasis.

"OK no need to get huffy I just wanted to see my friend one last time and then say good bye. Bye Bella, good luck and you have my number, keep in touch!"

And then he phased and took off into the dense forest as a wolf. As soon as he was gone the smell began to quickly fade. And then I smelled something else. Something that made my mouth water. Well I suppose that is venom, then I heard it. The almost musical sound. Thump thump, thump thump, I did not need any prompting from Alice I took off. And not a half mile away found a mountain lion stalking a family of deer. I suppose that lion got the shock of his life when I pounced, and tore into his neck with my now razor sharp teeth and began gulping down the delicious blood that I had not realized until I was drinking it how badly I wanted it. After his heart stopped I dropped his carcass and took off after the Deer. I was about to pounce on a doe and noticed something was off. I heard additional fainter heartbeats and realized she had calves inside her and had not given birth yet so I jumped over her and took the buck about 500 feet beyond her. I drained him as I had the mountain lion, and the burn in my throat was almost gone to the point where I came back to myself and remembered leaving Alice.

I looked around to see her a couple hundred feet away staring at me with a look of awe on her face.

"Bella, why didn't you kill the doe?" She finally asked.

"I think she is carrying babies, and I didn't want to kill them." I said simply. Wondering why she was so flustered.

"I can't believe the control you have Bella, you are like Super Newborn or something!" She gave me a big hug, and said "I am so proud of you Baby! Or should I say My love?"

Alice went and fed and came back to me, and I had an evil idea. "Oh baby, your blouse is torn.."

Alice looked down at her blouse and got a puzzled expression. "No it isn't Bella?"

"IT IS NOW!" I said tearing it off her.

Her eyes went wide and she pounced on me. This is what she must have seen in our vision, we literally ripped each others clothes off. It was some time later when I realized it was now dark outside. As I lay cuddled with my sweet little pixie. "Not that I want to go anywhere really but should we be getting back?" I asked.

"Yes, the others will begin to wonder soon, and might come checking, and I do not want one of them to find us, well you know. Plus tonight everyone is going out so we will have the house to ourselves!" Alice explained. "You see with our hearing the only way we can have any privacy at all for intimate moments with our spouses is if we have the house to ourselves. And tonight is our night. I have it all planned out a bubble bath together followed by some quiet poetry reading, and some discussing the national debt, then..." I interrupted her "You had better be teasing because your plans past the bubble bath just got changed honey!" I said getting up putting my hands on my hips.

She was really trying but me standing there starkers with my hands on my hips trying to be intimidating was not working. She bust into laughter and I joined her helping her up as we walked over to our bag and got dressed to head back home. We ran most of the way back stopping to walk the last mile. I scooped her up and carried her. Reveling in my new strength, and enjoying her wrapping herself around me for a change.

When we got back to the house Emmett was waiting for us, he was disappointed we had brought a change of clothes with us because the guys had a bet how much blood I was going to be covered in after my first hunt. Alice informed him that I did perfectly, that my clothes were all fine after the hunt, it was later that they met with an early death. He wiggled his eyes at her and said "I didn't know you had it in you sis!"

I stepped up as the rest of the family walked out onto the porch. "Now a couple of things, you are like the pot calling the kettle black you and Rosalie are legendary for the swath of destruction you leave in your wake during your personal moments, and second of all you had all better stop betting on my success and failures or I am going to get insulted and start pulling off your important parts! You better remember I am a newborn and I am stronger than you still!"

This time he took a step back when stepped closer to him but he remembered he had an audience. "Oh, yeah, I doubt that you are so controlled, hardly like a newborn at all. Probably some weak pixie venom..." As soon as he insulted Alice I grabbed him and something just clicked I knew I could do this I spun around holding him and threw him as hard as I could pushing with all my strength and using my shield as well to give me more lift and he went sailing over the treetops and out of our line of sight. I looked up at Rosalie not meaning to throw him that far, not knowing I even could, I figured he would hit a tree and that would be that. "Sorry Rosalie, I hope he is OK I didn't mean to throw him THAT far..."

Rosalie walked up to me, "No don't apologize, it was an awesome throw, he deserved it he was out of line, I am just glad you didn't rip anything off, we have plans tonight involving a swim in the ocean and well you get the idea. Oh, and Bella? You are so on my team next time we play football as a family!"

Everyone laughed as a sheepish Emmett came walking back up to the house. "OK, point proven. I am man enough to admit when I am wrong, and I was out of line, bygones?" He said holding out his hand. "Awwwwww, I can't stay mad at you Em!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug picking him up and spinning him around like he used to do to me.

Carlisle interrupted "Well about time we all get going. Alice you have our numbers we won't be that far in case there are any problems, but based on what I have seen you are a remarkable addition to our family Bella, I am very proud of your level of control."

Everyone seconded his sentiment, and if I could cry I would have a river flowing down my face I loved these people so much.

Next chapter: How Rude!


	11. Chapter 11

Alice went upstairs to get our bubble bath ready. I went into the laundry room to get my clothes off so I wouldn't track mud all through the house. I was going to have to pay closer attention to Alice and see how she did it run through the forest without getting all covered in dirt.

Here I was shy girl, getting ready to walk naked through the house to take a bubble bath with my best friend. I shook my head, not believing how quickly I have fallen into happiness. Something I had not even realized that I could be in love with Alice Cullen a few short weeks ago, and now? I can't imagine a time when I was ever NOT in love with her. Funny how life works out I thought I knew myself, but realized I was still learning who I was.

I looked in the mirror, I was beautiful, I could see that now, I could admit it to myself, all except one thing... My eyes. Red eyes of a killer. A human blood drinker. Although, the blood I was drinking was my own as the venom in me would take months to consume the reserves of blood left in my tissues, with the side effect of giving me newborn strength.

I was grateful for so much, but I think the thing that I am most grateful about is that somehow I am still here. Inside my head, not a ravening beast like I expected. From what I had been warned before my change, about newborn rage, and I could feel a bit of that. Like how I just put everything into hurling Emmett over some trees into the forest. Realizing after I did it and looked at Rosalie that I threw Emmett with everything I had angry that he had made an insulting remark about my Alice's venom being weak. Not caring if I hurt him, no that is not quite right, trying to hurt him. In an instant I was angry enough to hurt that big lug. Harmless wisecracking Emmett.

Everyone forgave me instantly I realize as I look back on it, even Rosalie who is not the angry bitch I thought she was when I dated Edward. I understand they were probably grateful I did not do worse, and blaming Emmett who was trying to get a rise out of me for the challenge of taking on a newborn. I laughed at that. Thinking it was probably his need to challenge himself that caused him to get mauled by the grizzly bear that almost killed him and led Rosalie to bring him home to Carlisle to save him.

I was seeing my family through new eyes, and I don't mean these ugly scary red eyes I have now. I mean the perspective I have now. They told me all about how it was for them, all of the drives, the cravings, but until you are actually one of them you can't understand how it really is, the experience does not lend itself to easy explanation.

Just then I felt Alice's now warm arms encircle me from behind, gently and her scent filled my lungs as I inhaled through my nose. And I realized I had been standing here lost in thought naked standing in front of a mirror.

"Getting used to the new body?" Alice asked.

"I stopped to look at my eyes, the one thing about my appearance I don't like, I was thinking, well about a lot of things all at once, but I am really looking forward to having pretty golden eyes like yours." I said turning around in her arms.

"Yeah, well. I have to tell you if you stay naked, you are not going to have to worry about me ever noticing your eyes!" She snarked. "Now, I was wondering. I have a great big whirlpool tub upstairs full of bath salts, and bubbles But it is too big for just one person. Who am I going to get to share it with me?"

I growled at her "If you share a bath with anyone else I will do permanent damage to them" But it was an act, I knew she would never, I somehow knew I could trust her completely, but her gentle teasing had to get a response. So I scooped her up in my arms again, enjoying my strength and carried her upstairs peeling her robe off as I went and walked straight down into the tub sitting down with her in my arms.

We sat in the tub for hours just enjoying the warmth, and the feel of each other. We eventually moved to the Bed and all too soon there was a knock at the door.

Alice growled. "Who in the hell is that? I did not see us getting interrupted!" She was very angry, I was too, but then the smell hit us at the same time and we said in unison "UUUGGGGH Dogs!"

It was some of the quilluttes. We could tell by the rotten dog smell. So Alice shouted down to them that we would be there in a minute. And we got dressed and headed down to see what they wanted.

Hadn't they ever heard of telephones? Voice mail maybe? How rude just dropping in un-announced.

Alice opened the door motioning for me to stay back. It was Sam standing there with 3 wolves behind him.

"Hello, I am sorry for coming over without calling first." He looked past Alice at me and shuddered as he saw my eyes. "But we just had a fight the redhead, and one she called Laurent. We got him but she got away again. But we did get a piece of her, part of her left hand is now burnt to ash." As we followed her to the water where she dove off a cliff into the sound and escaped, she screamed back to us that she would be back with an army and nothing would stop her from her revenge. We thought you should know right away."

I stepped forward "Were any of you hurt in the fight?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

Sam looked at me and appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I see you held onto who you were, here I tell you we killed one of your people, and took a piece of another and burned it so it could not heal back, and you are worried about us. I suppose we need to reevaluate how we judge your kind"

I looked at him as Alice shook her head and said "Well let's get one thing straight now, Victoria, and anyone who helps her is not one of my people, she is a vampire, but she is evil, it is not fair that you judge us to be the same as her. The Cullens could have wiped your kind out years ago but chose peace instead, and yet you continue to insult us, and think in your hearts that we are the same foul monsters. I hope you do some day get it through your heads that we do not have to be your enemies. Just because we are what we are does not make us evil, any more than you being what you are makes you the good guys, IT IS A CHOICE, you make it every day, just like we do."

Sam smiled at me. "OK, OK, lecture received! And I guess you do have a point, it isn't fair that we judge your family the way we do. But it is tough, everything we are see cold ones as danger, as our enemy. But I promise we will try to make more of an effort, and try to keep the insults down."

"Good, I am sorry I snapped at you. Well was there anything else? You kinda interrupted something you know. And they do make waterproof cell phones, you might want to look into that so you can call us instead of just barging on in."

Sam laughed. "OK,OK, anything else while you are making demands of us?"

I was about to make a remark about deodorant or bathing once in a while, but Alice looked at me and shook her head. "It won't help Bella." she said simply.

The wolves all looked at each other wondering what I had been about to say but let it go.

Alice stepped back to shut the door and said "Thank you for coming over to let us know what happened tonight, glad none of you were hurt, and of course we do not consider those you fought tonight to be our people so we harbor no ill will towards you for your actions. You did the right thing, they have to be stopped."

She shut the door then turned to embrace me and asked "now where were we?"

But before we could go back to bed we heard cars coming up the driveway as the others returned. I groaned "Oh no, they're back! Maybe privacy is over rated?"

She laughed. "Oh, no that is Rosalie, and Emmett's thing. They make so much noise some times you can't hear yourself think! Plus if we did that Emmett would start in with the teasing, he does not need any ammunition believe me."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, "He wouldn't dare, I would give him flying lessons again!"

Everyone heard our last exchange and walked into the house laughing. Esme drew Alice and I into a hug and said she missed us.

Alice turned to Carlisle and told her about the Wolves visit. Carlisle decided we all needed to sit down and discuss how we were going to answer Victoria's threat.

Next Chapter: A phone call to Italy, and decisions made.


	12. Chapter 12

In seconds the boys had arranged the chairs, and couches of the living room into a circle so we could all sit facing each other. Alice pulled me into a chair that was only big enough for one person. But mysteriously enough we both fit... Never underestimate the power of the cuddle!

As I looked around I realized something. I did not realize it yet but I should have. I was now a part of this family. My face broke out in a grin probably as wide as my face. I was so happy right now, even in spite of what we were about to discuss. Carlisle was in the other room making a phone call, of course on speaker we were all privy to the discussion since it involved us all.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen for Aro please?"

"Hello Mr Cullen, may I tell him the purpose of the call?"

"Certainly, to notify him about a new member of our family, as well as a loss of one. And a matter concerning a problem we are having with a nomad."

"One Moment Please"

We could hear the phone being placed on hold and the call switching over.

"CARLISLE, HOW WONDERFUL TO HEAR FROM YOU, IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG OLD FRIEND! "

"It has at that Aro, I will arrange a visit, I don't believe we have visited since I took Esme as my Mate."

"That would be wonderful! So tell me what is this I hear about a new member of your family and a loss of one? I hope you are all well?"

"No Aro, we are all fine, Jasper the Empath has left us to Join the Denali family, while he is committed to our diet, it is difficult for him surrounded by humanity here in the lower 48 states, so he is there, and you and my family are going to find this out at the same time since they are all in the next room Jasper and Irina have become mates."

There were congratulations all around, and some quiet applause so we would not disturb their conversation.

"Joyous news, joyous news indeed when one of our kind mates it makes the prospect of eternity worthwhile. Now what of this addition."

"You of course the conversation about the Human girl who figured out our secret?"

"Yes Carlisle of course the one who as a human confounded Edward's power?"

"Yes Aro, well her and our Alice the one who can see events that have not yet happened, have become mates and we changed Bella due to her knowledge of our kind, and because the mate of the vampire the nomad James who lured her away to kill her, when we killed him, his mate swore revenge. She is a nomad named Victoria, and she is intent on killing young Bella, so we made her one of us instead of leaving her defenseless."

"What was her opinion of the change? Was she in favor of changing? We have found those who are willingly put through the change are more manageable as newborns."

"Funny you should mention that, she is actually very controlled. On her first hunt she passed a doe who was pregnant to feed on a buck instead, remarkable control. But we are of course watching her very close."

"I of course trust your judgment old friend. Her level of control reminds me of another Vampire I met some 300 years ago... Still, enough reminiscing, we will have time for that on your next visit. What of this nomad do you need the help of the guard? Jane and Demetri are available."

"Perhaps that would be helpful, however we have the problem of the quilluets Jane and Demetri would have to abide by our diet while in the area. But this Victoria has a gift for evasion, the wolves got a piece of her, but she got away when they had her trapped on their land. So the professional challenge might interest your tracker Demetri, and Elizar has met our Bella and says her shield has grown in strength. Perhaps Jane would like to test how good her shield is? I am confident Jane will be confounded because the nature of how her power works, but Jane is persistent enough she might also like this challenge as an incentive to come here and having to subsist on the blood of animals?"

"Ha! She may indeed Carlisle, and she uses her gift a little too freely it might be nice to get her to understand what we have all been telling her about needing to learn to fight, so if she ever encounters a vampire with a high pain threshold, or one immune to her power she would not be defenseless. This might help us with that problem. I would be in your debt Carlisle."

"Oh not at all Aro, we look forward to their visit and their assistance. I fear this nomad will try to raise a newborn army, and that the population of this area is not dense enough to hide that kind of carnage. She would have to change more than 30 newborns to hope to have any chance of getting past the quillets and our family. It is a risk of exposure neither of us wants."

"No Carlisle that we do not. I appreciate your keeping me informed of what is going on over there. I do wish you would reconsider my request to ask a couple of the wolves to come over here to surprise Caius, We have hunted the Were- species to extinction here, the shifters are enough like them to put a good scare into Caius. As an April fools joke it would become legend. Imagine him walking into his quarters on the next full moon..."

"Aro, you do have a mean streak in your sense of humor? That has not changed. But I do not believe that would be a good idea. These are young wolves, like weres they are unpredictable. I would not see your sense of humor hurt those we value. Would you?"

"No Carlisle. Perhaps I will just tell Caius of my idea and enjoy his reaction, and relief that I did not play the prank on him?"

Just then Alice got a vision and raised her voice, "It will work Aro, you will have him checking his closets with a silver plated sword for weeks!"

Everyone laughed, and My Alice just paid a very big favor to the leader of our quasi rulers. That had to have been worth some brownie points for our family!

"Thank you Alice, your gift once again comes to my aid in one of my endeavors. Should you ever reconsider you know you have a place and a black cloak waiting for you."

"Thank you Aro, perhaps one day. I am honored by your consideration."

I thought a very polite way to say Not only no but hell no! I looked at my mate and smiled.

"Very well Carlisle always a pleasure, you will see Jane and Demetri in 2 days at your front door. I will order them to follow your instructions while they are there and to abide by your diet to appease the new crop of shifters. Shall I have them bring Contacts to hide their eyes?"

"No I believe it is better to inform the wolves who is coming and what conditions have been placed upon them as well as to explain the guard, lest they have any ideas about a pre-emptive strike on 2 human blood drinkers. We have a strong peace here, there is no reason to take action that might provoke the guard to come and wipe them out."

"Valid point, it would be better to inform them that these two are a part of something bigger than their limited experience has made them aware, and by extension, should one of your family slip, it might make them think twice about attacking your family if they think there is a possible threat of extinction. You are aware that Caius would like nothing better than any small excuse to wipe that gene pool from existence of course. So on that note good night my friend, and happy hunting."

With that Aro hung up and Carlisle came back into the room and sat down next to Esme. "Well you all heard that exchange we will have some help, Bella would you inform the wolves we have visitors coming an arrange a meeting between the pack and us so I can explain everything?"

Still all smiles I nodded.

"So does anyone have any questions?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett raised his hand "Yeah, why does Bella have a big goofy grin on her face?"

Followed by a smack upside the head from Rosalie. And a round of laughter.

"No Rosalie this time I am in control I feel a little bad about trying to hurt him earlier, sure I didn't actually damage him but I wanted to, you make sure none of you pick on my Allie, or I make no promises. As for my Goofy Grin, as aunty em puts it." I think I just gave a new nickname to Emmett he is going to have to live down. "Do you all realize the milestone taking place today?" I looked around at all their faces and Esme was beaming like I was, she knew, bless her heart she knew, and it meant as much to her as it did to me.

Alice kissed me nodded "Go ahead Baby, say what you want to say."

"This is my first Family Meeting! I have fallen in love not only with Alice, but I love you all too and to be officially a part of this family means more to me than I can express with words, my smile if it was possible would be as big as the state of Washington to convey how happy I am to be here with you all. I may have not thought so then, but that 2 and a half days I lay burning during my change was a small price to pay to be here with you all now. My brave and beautiful Mate, who I love with my whole heart, My loving Mother Esme who defines love for this family, my Wise and always there for us Father Carlisle, By beautiful and kind sister Rosalie, My big, flying brother Emmett who showed me my strength and also my weakness, and gave me something to think about when it comes to letting anger dictate my actions, And Edward, I appreciate you not only letting me go, when part of you knew we were not meant to be true mates, and then caring enough about Alice and I to admit how you handled yourself was wrong, and being there for us as a brother. I wish for you to find her, that mate you deserve, one whose thoughts you will never mind having flood into your head. I love you all, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for your love and support. Oh, and did I mention my Brave and Beautiful mate? Cause she is really something!"

Everyone chuckled and got up and hugged me and Alice. Carlisle adjourned the meeting and told us all to watch the news for disappearances, and any tel-tale signs there was an army being created. Carlisle said he would call Jasper and ask his advice on countering a newborn army, perhaps see if the Denali Coven would travel to Forks to assist our preparations.

Next chapter: Guess who's coming to Dinner, and Oh, you must be Bella!


	13. Chapter 13

I actually called Jacob and set up the meeting. He said he would call Sam and get back to me. We spent a few minutes on small talk then hung up It was later that day when Jane and Demetri arrived early.

The doorbell rang and I answered since I smelled only Vampire and assumed it was some of the Denali family coming to assist us. After Carlisle talked to them they were all coming, they insisted that they stand with us, and Jasper was concerned because he said he could tell by the news out of Seattle that someone was definatly creating a newborn army, and based on the barely covered up carnage it was someone who had no idea what they were doing. When Victoria unleashed them they would cut a path of destruction and death between here and Seattle.

I was Surprised when there were two vampires with red eyes staring back at me. One was a tall man, who smelled the air as if he was tasting everything every scent on the wind at once, and the other a smaller girl much like my Alice but with a serious expression on her face and business attire and a black cloak. She Spoke. "Oh, you must be Bella?" She said taking my hand in a hand shake grip and appearing to concentrate very hard while I stood there puzzling over her actions.

The Man then laughed quietly, "it is as Master Aro said she is a shield and immune to your gift Jane.."

She growled at him and I realized who they were and that she had tried to shock me. So not only was I bigger than her, but I was a newborn and able to crush her if I wanted, so I bellowed "YOU BARELY INTRODUCE YOURSSELF AND YOU START IN ATTACKING ME WITH OUT AT LEAST A LITTLE WARNING!"

Still holding her hand I tugged her off her feet and pulled her around and held her immobile with her back to me and my teeth at her neck. "I am going to see how you like re-attaching your head"

Hearing the whole exchange the entire family came running to pull me off Jane, but Alice stopped them with her arm and a look knowing what I was going to do. Remembering my loss of control with Emmett, I instead Licked her neck from her shoulder up the side of her face then kissed her and took off yelling "GOTCHA!" She was smart and although I was faster she cornered me in the laundry room because she had years of strategy experience I did not have.

Esme yelled "You girls had better not break anything roughhousing or you are going to have to fix it!"

Jane looked at me and smiled. With her victory she got a smug look on her face. "Well at least I was able to out smart you!" I laughed at that and we walked back into the living room, where she gave an apology for her rude behavior, but she thought maybe surprise would help if my shield was something I let down and put up only when threatened. I explained how my power worked from what I knew of it, and Jane and Demetri spent hours telling us stories of their histories, about the guard, and why they banded together under the flag of Aro, Caius and Marcus. It turned out they were kind of manipulated into their loyalty by another whose gift could do that, but they came back to themselves when out on their own like now, but they didn't care because they were still relatively safe and had a nice life where they were so they did not fight against the gilded cage of their service.

It was a day later when Jake finally got back to me about when and where for a meeting they were going to meet us at the treaty line. Since their patrols have scented the new Vampires in the area and they wanted to be cautious. Old prejudices die hard I guess they feared we had gotten the numbers on them and this had all been a stall to delay them so we could wipe them out. It wasn't of course but rather than argue we decided to proceed as planned with an introduction of our new guests, and allies. During the day they kept us waiting Jane trained with Jasper on some fighting moves, and Demetri showed us all some things we did not know and Alice and I had taken quite a liking to Jane, she was funny and sweet once you got past her defensive mechanisms. Being the smallest Vampire I had ever seen she was constantly teased until she began using her powers on the guilty parties. She became our partner in crime as we would get her to zap Emmett for no reason, making it look like Rosalie had done it picking up a new Power once Jane had taught it to her. This was in response to the delivery that came in my name. I thought it was a present from Alice so I tore into it in front of everyone and it was a pair of pants made out of a fabric that had cookies printed on it. Then to add insult to injury embroidered across the butt it was spelled out "Cookie pants". Everyone laughed a little and that was OK, but Emmett Guffawed, and spent an hour following me around insisting I try them on until I bared my teeth and growled "Time for some more flying lessons!"

Emmett took off and hid for a while. I put the pants upstairs for later, I mean after all, no reason Alice and I can't enjoy them later? As long as they are going to get torn up anyway right?

It also turned out Jane was like us, batted for the same team, you know the all girls team? She had yet to find her mate yet. But a hopeless romantic she knew eternity was a long time and she believed she would one day. She suggested a threesome, but Alice and I both shot that Idea down. Telling her it was not her, she was beautiful, but when she had a mate she would understand how impossible sharing is.

When the time came for the meeting we all ran to the treaty line where they asked to meet us. And there were over 20 wolves there. Sam had been holding out on us. Some looked young but given all the Vampire activity in the area their genes kicked in like wild fire. Sam was trying to persuade Jake to step up and become an Alpha so they could have two packs, since it was hard for Sam to control them all.

Once Carlisle explained what we had going on with Demetri and Jane he invited them forward to introduce them, and Sam screamed "ABSOLUTELY NOT! THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL ACCEPT HUMAN BLOOD DRINKERS ANY WHERE NEAR OUR LANDS! I NEW THIS WAS A SET UP!"

He then Phased and leapt for Jane. And the rest of the wolves came running to attack us. Jane shrunk back and put her hands up defensively and did what came naturally she used her power.

Sam dropped mid leap and so did the rest of the pack howling in pain, she obviously was not holding anything back. But we all knew her power only worked on one person at a time, Then it occurred to me that whatever connection allowed them to share a pack mind must also transmit feelings like pain. Sam probably felt it too and was somehow able to find the strength to phase back into human form and the pack resumed their assault.

No other word for it like Jane I panicked and felt my shield and like an extension of myself like an arm or hand, I felt it, and understood how to control it. Ignoring my family I held Sam in place on the ground where he was panting, and shoved the entire pack back 300 feet into the woods and held them in place. I then spoke "Jane I am all over this, stop hurting Sam" I said pointing to him on the ground in front of me. She looked at Carlisle for confirmation since he was in charge, and he nodded. I held Sam and the pack there. And began a monologue that I had been thinking of since meeting Jane and seeing how she viewed humans and drinking human blood. While I did not agree with her choice, I understood her perspective and that she was not necessarily evil as I had thought all human blood drinkers are.

I reached out and felt Jacob with my shield, and allowed him to walk forward to be a witness since the rest of the wolves while they would be able to hear would not see.

"You ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" I began directing my anger at Sam holding him down." I held my hand up to silence the others. "You think to put yourself over us as judge jury and executioner, did you think us to be the only Vampires on earth? Carlisle was coming here to explain to you about our ruling class ancients so powerful surrounded by vampires more powerful and deadly than I. I am only a pathetic newborn, and by myself my gift I could wipe your pack from existence, and we could go through your tribal lands and erase your tribe from history. Killing every Man woman and Child. Or worse turn your pack into servants and lackeys for our kind. You should think about what we are, and if we are evil or not. How do you knot know that god created our kind as well to keep the human population from over populating the planet? My family and some small number of others feels as you do that killing humans is wrong, for us, something we feel guilt over doing. But we don't judge those who are otherwise civilized. What Carlisle would have explained if you would have given him the courtesy and respect he has shown you is they have agreed to only feed on Animals while in our territory if they need to feed at all."

I paused and took another breath to get more air to speak. "Here is the way it is GOING to be. You are back to your lands. You will form a line and guard the line between your territory and Seattle. We are going there tonight with our tracker to find Victoria, and any newborns she has with her and Destroy her, and any newborns who cannot be brought under control You will catch any who get past us and destroy them to protect our family and friends in Forks and in your tribe."

I relaxed my shield a little flexing it like a muscle to get a better feel for it. I pulled bringing the rest of the wolves some of whom had phased trying to get free thinking since Sam phased and their pain stopped that that might be the answer to breaking my hold on them. So some of the pack was Naked, including surprisingly enough one girl.

"Now, if you think your pack can attack us because you have numbers on us? Think again. I kicked Emmett's Ass yesterday and sent him flying, so size and numbers does not tell the whole story. I find it sad that you attack first the smallest among us, picking what you supposed was an easy target. Why do you think a vampire so small could have survived eight hundred years? She is powerful you dummy. She is also kind articulate and funny. Just because she feeds on humans at the fringe of society people who are only a drain on the race, you judge her. Well I know when you guys are on patrol you give your minds over to your wolves and attack the stragglers in the elk and deer herds. Now we can argue semantics, that humans are senescent and all the other philosophical differences in our species but who made you god, and how do you just so easily attack us? So from now on the treaty is in full force and effect you need something in Forks, you better just send someone who is not a wolf, because you are not welcome on our land until we feel you can be trusted again!"

I released the pack and spun on my heel and started walking back to our house, when Edward and Alice called out a warning to me I spun and caught a wolf mid leap inches from my face across the treaty line.

"What did I just say about the treaty line?" I said staring into the wolf's face that was clearly full of rage, but not backing down or showing the fear that filled me.

"Very well this one is now mine. I might free him, I might not. But your actions and your ability to block any who get past us from getting to forks will figure heavily in my decision."

I turned around again using my shield to drag the wolf along behind me on the ground when the female who had phased cried out. "NO not Paul! Please take me instead, punish me! She said running forward and kneeling on the treaty line in the classic Begging position. "My name is Leah Clearwater, and I love him, I imprinted on him, but hid my feelings, he is such a hot head, but he can be really sweet sometimes. Please don't hurt him, spare him I will do anything!" She collapsed crying. If I could cry I would be balling right now. My family looked at me saying nothing letting me make up my mind, giving me the freedom to make the decision, and I realize to do the right thing. So I walked over to Leah asking for and grabbing Jane's cloak on the way and handed it to Leah. "I know this smells bad to you, but here, no sense getting stared at any more than you already have."

She took the cloak and covered up wrinkling her nose, but otherwise not complaining.

I looked at her and looked at Paul. And said. "Well this one really needs to work on his temper." then turning to the one called Paul "Do you feel the same way about Leah?" He nodded still in wolf form. "OK, here is the deal, one time offer, not negotiable. Your freedom in exchange for you seeking anger management classes and if I ever hear of you letting your anger get out of check and you hurt this woman who just offered herself in your place for an unknown but likely dire fate, and I will cut a path of destruction through your life till you pray for death that never comes, GOT IT?" I said poking his forehead for emphasis with my index finger. Again he nodded, then when I released him he walked over to Leah and phased putting his arm around her and saying "Lets go home, I owe you more than I can ever repay, you remind me of the third wife, you are amazing!" I did not know what the third wife thing meant. But the love in his voice was unmistakable.

As we turned to walk away I heard one of the guys say "you see that Sam? She finally got Paul in check like you never could! We should make her an honorary Alpha!" My family chuckled, as we returned home to dress and prepare to go to Seattle to find Victoria. A crate arrived earlier today with Cloaks for everyone, and Demetri explained. That if there are any survivors or other Vampires who are not involved who witness it will appear that it was the Volturi that came and dealt with the situation and there would not be any chance of another vampire taking up the cause of attacking us for vengeance. That seemed like a good idea, so we all went along with it. Plus, I have to say the cloak kinda looked mysterious, like the grim reaper. I bet that played into their design. We took off deciding to hunt on the way. Demetri and Jane even bagged a mountain lion each. Demetri had trouble, but Jane being all business just did it and was finished. Not a drop spilled, not a hair of hers out of place.

Next Chapter: Finding Victoria, and no quarter No Mercy, And Where did Jane go with that little one they called Bree? Sorry can't resist...


	14. Chapter 14

After hunting we regrouped and Jane showed us the trick to running with a full length cloak. As we were running Alice came up along side me and took my hand and telling me how proud of me she was and how lucky she felt to be my mate. How special I was for not losing my temper, and how I made the right choice, and I was so wise, and fair. I was a little embarrassed and was about to tell her to stop gushing when Emmett ran up on the other side with Rosalie riding his back.

Emmett said "Huge balls!" Rosalie followed with "Gigantic!"

I Laughed and said "What do you mean?"

Emmett Laughed. "We mean it in the best way I swear, You are amazing! You get a break from all of my teasing for a month. I will submit to anything you want, you want me to order a pair of those pants in my size and wear them for a month? Done deal. We are so proud to have you in our family Bella, We all love you more than you can believe. The way you stood your ground, and totally owned those sanctimonious wolves, I was impressed!"

I laughed "Sanctimonious? Really Em? That is a big boy word, now I am impressed..."

Emmett rolled his eyes, and just smiled. We continued on following Demetri towards Victoria, and before long we had reached Seattle, and came upon a warehouse in a run down section of town. It had and Available sign on it, so It was an empty warehouse. This is where Victoria made her base.

We all surrounded the building since it was daylight we stuck to the shadows figuring everyone would be holed up inside but taking no chances, Demetri did a quick search of the surrounding neighborhoods.

Demetri then came over to where I was hiding. "Bella, I can smell 27 different vampires inside. How in touch with your gift are you? Can you surround a building that large? We could just burn it to the ground while you keep anyone from escaping."

"I don't know let me see." I reached out with my shield, feeling the building as I went along, but there was a range on my gift, I was only able to get about half the building. "Nope, I can only get about half the building."

"Alright, then we need to flush them out, but we need to do it in a way that we can control where they come out at. What we don't want is for them to scatter and run all directions there are more of them than there are of us, so we would end up out manned and having to spend weeks chasing down all the newborns. It could get messy and public quick. A youtube video of a newborn rampage would not make Aro happy."

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, let's keep it simple then. How about I walk up to the front of the warehouse when the sun sets and just call Victoria out. She is sure to send her newborns out to attack me, and I could hold them while we offer them the chance to join us or, well you know. Then if Victoria doesn't join them or runs out another way, you could take Emmett and Edward and go after her. Emmett because of his strength, if you can get hold of her, he could hold her down, and Edward could hear her thoughts in case she has anything up her sleeve?"

Carlisle had joined us at that point. Demetri looked at him and said. "I like it, I don't think I could have come up with a better plan myself, what do you think Carlisle?"

"I think that is the safest plan. I hope we are able to convince most of these newborns, but there is no telling what lies Victoria has told them to ensure their loyalty. I will go tell the others what the plan is."

Carlisle then moved off to tall everyone how we were going to proceed. Alice was looking into the future and looked very sad. "What's the matter Allie?" I asked reaching out and rubbing her back.

"I see your plan working, just like you expected, but the newborns are not going to listen. Victoria has whipped them into a frenzy about feeding grounds, and who controls the blood. They think we are a threat to their food source. I can't be sure but we only have one or two possible newborns we can save. It is such a waste. None of them asked for what Victoria has done to them, and their lives will be forever ended all because she loved a psychopath."

I was sad to hear what Alice told me, I new my family would be too, but at least we would end it today and stop Victoria from adding to her army or doing this to anyone else. I was very nervous too. My plan was relying heavily on me being able to use my gift, If for some reason it did not work things would go very wrong very fast. I could not imagine losing Alice, or any of my family for that matter. I understood Victoria's wanting revenge. I felt sorry for her I did not hate her. It all comes down to the man she loved was evil, she is seeking revenge for a lost mate, it is just sad.

As the sun set there were signs of movement in the warehouse. It had been quiet as a church on a weekday up until now. Alice jumped off my lap and gave me a kiss then I got up and began walking quietly to the Warehouse while the signal was given around our perimeter that I was starting forward. Jane, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice moved into position to support me, and to deal with the newborns. I was going to hold them Jasper was going to send waves of calm at them while Carlisle spoke to them Jane was going to do what she does if we had any who wouldn't shut up to listen. Alice I really tried to get to wait back at the perimeter, but she refused, saying that she could fight if it came to that and she said I was crazy as a march hare if I thought I was going to put myself into danger while she was back in relative safety.

So I called out to the warehouse, all of the surrounding area was quiet, the few security cameras on the surrounding buildings already having been disabled. "Hello? Victoria? It's me Bella? Someone told me you had something for me? Here I am," I was interrupted when the roll-up door in front of me came crashing down as Victoria and one of her newborns tore it off the wall. She walked out behind her newborns I reached with my shield to feel and she was just out of reach. Her newborns continued forward while she stopped. Still just out of reach. The newborns were snarling and ready to attack. I tried to goad Victoria forward, by taunting her, but it had to have been her gift for evasion, she knew somehow that she should not come any closer.

There was a young teenage girl, who stopped while the rest of the newborns kept marching forward. Victoria yelled at her "Bree, don't you dare refuse to fight! These people are your enemies!" several of the other newborns called out to her as well taunting her. Bree just sat down and crossed her arms. "No I don't believe Victoria something is not right about this whole thing, I didn't ask for this, I didn't even need blood before she did this to me. So they can have it, they can kill me. I don't want this!"

I could tell Victoria wanted to go to Bree and hit her, but it would put her in range of my gift so she didn't I knew there was no chance of Victoria coming to me so I grabbed the newborns in my shield, and I moved closer to try to get Victoria too, but she bolted back into the warehouse, and out the back from the sound of the crash I heard. So she was up to Demetri, Emmett, and Edward. Now we had to deal with the newborns. Jasper came forward and tried calming them. While Carlisle spoke to them.

"We are not your enemies like Victoria told you. Most of us do not even feed on human blood, but on the blood of animals. If you will let us, we will help you, you have been made pawns in Victoria's sick game of revenge. Please do not make us destroy you..."

Jasper was really struggling to calm the group of newborns, I could tell by his concentration and he was visibly shaking he was straining so hard. He was also reading their emotions. "Carlisle, most of them are lost, beyond newborn rage, they are little more than animals. Victoria broke them psychologically before she changed most of them. I am sorry but there is nothing we can do to help most of them."

Carlisle looked down sadly. "We are sorry. If you can reason, and you understand we are offering you help and will not harm you. Just sit down, If you are sitting we will not harm you. Without further conversation. And though you have no reason to trust us yet, I give you my word we will not harm you if you cooperate."

Only 2 more sat down looking confused, and upset, and frightened, they calmed because they stopped fighting Jasper the rest seemed to grow even Angrier. We were now joined by the rest of those who had been on the perimeter, they swept the warehouse, and since there were no stragglers they came and surrounded the group of newborns. I held them in place while my family carried out the grisly task of dismembering them to be burned. A fire was started in the warehouse, and they were thrown into it to be destroyed. Once that was done I released the ones sitting down and my family moved in to talk to them. Jane I saw going over to the first defector Bree, and she was sitting there consoling her.

Finally after several hours Demetri, Emmett, and Edward returned Demetri walked up to Carlisle and nodded. So it was done, they got Victoria. A very sad chapter in my life was closed. I just turned to Alice and held her both of us sobbing over the terrible thing we had just been forced to do. Esme came over to us and out her arms around us comforting us. I knew she was as full of sorrow as we were but her nature to support us and nurture us made her comfort us instead of sobbing along with us. I was so grateful to have a second mother as terrific as Esme.

Emmett was giving a play by play of how they had cornered Victoria in a canyon, and he tackled her, after Edward had caught her arm, and Demetri had taken her head in one quick move. They destroyed her right there.

Jasper walked over "OK Carlisle we are going to take these 2 newborns back to Denali with us. They will need a lot of work. They have been through a very traumatic experience, and their whole understanding of what was going on being turned on it's ear. I think it is safest to take them there since it is so remote I can protect them and the human population."

Carlisle agreed and I realized there were 3 newborns we did not destroy so I looked around to see if there had been another one who had to be destroyed. And I saw that the one they called Bree was gone, and I looked around and saw Jane was too. "Hey, where did the one they called Bree go, and where is Jane?" I asked.

Alice looked off into nothing and then smiled and Alice and Edward said simultaneously, "Looks like Jane has finally found a mate!" I spun and took Alice's hands and we jumped up and down screaming in joy. Everyone staring at us. We got some kind of happy ending out of this terrible tragic day.

Epilogue:

We had returned home, and began learning what normal was. No crisis, or drama on the horizon. Jane had taken some time to finally call us. She went off on her own for a couple of months with Bree. She fell instantly in love with her, it turns out they were both the same age when they were turned. It took Bree a full week to finally tell Jane that she had feelings for her and that is when Jane spilled the beans and explained she felt the same way and explained mates, and how they were tied to each other, and how Jane wanted to take it slow, allowing Bree to come to these realizations on her own without any pressure, given how badly treated by Victoria she had been. Bree said that was sweet, and When Jane finally returned to Volterra, Aro was so delighted that Jane had found a mate, he made Bree an honorary member of the guard. Then to their surprise they discovered that Bree was also gifted. She had the gift of knowing the truth. That is how she knew Victoria was evil and lying, and how she accepted Jane so quickly, knowing that when Jane said she loved her that Jane was telling the complete truth.

Emmett held true to his word, he did not tease me at all for a month. After the first week I kinda missed it, so I decided to make a game of it. I would act clumsy like I was as a human tripping over thin air, I would fall down the stairs, I wore the cookie pants pants for 2 days straight, even inventing a cookie pants dance and song. But nothing. Finally I just came out and told Emmett that I missed the teasing, It was part of his charm. He told me, not to worry, he was a man of his word I had a month of no teasing, but he had been videotaping all of my antics and at the end of the month it was family movie night STARING ME! I chased him around the house trying to get him to tell me where the recording was stored, and he told me, too bad he had back up copies stashed all over. And Rosalie was even helping.

Truth be told, I didn't really mind, I thought my antics were funny too, and being teased only served to make me feel closer to the whole family.

The wolves were on their best behavior. And made several overtures towards peace. But what finally repaired our peace was they gave us an invitation onto their land to attend a bonfire where they would tell their legends in a very old ceremony that they used to keep their legends and traditions alive. We would be the first outsiders to ever attend, and being that we were the cold ones of legend it was such a profound demonstration of how they had changed their way of how they thought of us that we of course attended, and it was interesting. And we learned what Paul's comment about the third wife meant, and agreed Leah indeed did show the same self sacrificing courage that the third wife did. And after their telling of all their legends we agreed that together we made a better partnership than we did as enemies. They learned while we were still a danger to them, we could still slip, we were not perfect, just like their own alpha had slipped and phased too close to his imprint and scarred her for life. We could work together to help each other be better than we would otherwise be apart.

And what gave me the most Joy, Aro gave us permission for my father to be aware of our kind, without any threat. He trusted Carlisle's judgment on Charlie being trustworthy. So Alice and I went over to Charlie's house and Surprised him as soon as my Eyes faded to gold. I loved my gold eyes, I thought they were way prettier than they were as brown. Alice told me she thought she would miss my brown eyes, but she loved my golden eyes too. My dad was startled by my appearance but he invited us in. He was happy that I was OK, and the danger to me was past. He had all sorts of questions about what it was like, and was quick to point out he did not want to find out first hand, but he still loved me, and was grateful that his only child would live on forever having found true love. He told me that was a parent's greatest wish for their children to find happiness. He was most impressed by the speed I think. He finished a beer, and started to get up to get himself another one, and I handed him one fresh out of the fridge. He didn't even see me move to get it. He felt it was ice cold, and looked on my other side where Alice was sitting saying he thought maybe I had a cooler sitting next to me. I brought him several other odd items from the fridge to prove I actually got up went to the kitchen and got it from there. After his lap was full of frozen fish, a jar of pickles, a bottle of mustard, and various other items. He surrendered. We explained everything how he had permission to know about us but we needed to trust him to keep it secret. I knew I could trust him but he swore anyway to keep what he knew to himself. When we got up to leave since it was late I hugged him gently, and the burn was fierce, and the venom flowed. I told him it was really time for me to leave because he was starting to smell like food. He laughed, I guess I know where I get my calm in the face of danger from...

I felt I would have been OK to walk the stage at graduation, but since my appearance was so different, we decided to just forget about it. After all I would have many more opportunities to walk the stage at future graduation ceremonies unfortunately... Alice and I were going to Dartmouth together in the fall. Rosalie and Emmett went last year since they were a year ahead of us and gave us the lowdown on all our classes. I was very excited and looking forward to college, as was Alice, but I knew, she didn't really care about school anymore, but to experience something with me, that was new to me was what thrilled her.

Edward had done some traveling and found her. He found a mate. Only problem is she is a human blood drinker and she does not want to quit. Edward being the control freak he is is trying to change her, I think that is why they work. She won't wilt and change to be what he thinks she should be, and she likes that he cares enough to keep trying. It is funny to watch them together. But it is unmistakable they are as in love as Alice and I are.

We are packing this house up in storage. Covering everything with dust covers, Esme has bought a new house for the family closer to Dartmouth, and She is furnishing it with all new furniture. This house will sit dormant until we return to forks many many years from now. I will miss this house. It is funny I lived in phoenix with my Mother more years by far than anywhere else, but Forks just feels like home to me. I will miss it here, Alice has told me we will come back for frequent visits if I want, so I am at peace with moving on. After all, I have the most important thing of all. The love of my dear sweet, Allie, a woman whose love completes me. And the SEX! WOW!

A/N: LOL Couldn't help myself... OK that is it for this story, I am very grateful for those of you who reviewed, it makes me happy to be able to contribute something that others enjoy as much as I have enjoyed your stories. This story came to me because I have read several Femslash that were funny and wonderful and fun to read, and then I thought in all of these situations Bella is kept as a weak human for far too long, so I decided, it is just dumb to leave her weak, then I decided since I like strong women, to make her a kick-ass chick. But retain her kindness and goodness. I think I did that. I hope you enjoyed this story. I think it is my best one to date, but would like to see some reviews please they make me happy. Unless you hated this story in which case, not so much.

Be well.


End file.
